Mission
by KIRI NO BASHOE
Summary: The Varia received an undercover mission to hunt down an escaped target, only when things started to get crazy...


A/N: Hello mina ! I'm back ! This time with a XS fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR even if I wish I could.

* * *

The assassination target of the Vongola's independent assassination squad, Varia, had been missing for a three days. After the attack they launched three days ago at his place, he seemed to have escaped, but never been found since then. Not until the Vongola satellite found him on the fourth day.

"Boss, it seems that our target is in Venice." Mammon said as he read the result they got on a piece of paper.

Xanxus and his six guardians, Belphegor, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Mammon and Fran, were in the Xanxus's office, discussing about the target mission.

"Hmph" Xanxus closed his eyes, ignoring the whole mission.

"He will be attending a couple's ball tonight." Mammon continued.

The rest, except for Xanxus, _starred_ at him. They're going on a mission, at a _**couple's **_ball? And that means, if they don't want to stand out, they will have to appear like a couple.

"Who shall go for the mission, Boss?" Mammon asked as he looked up from the paper.

"Ushishishi, of course Mammon and I will be going." Bel answered as he grabbed Mammon and hugged him like a teddy bear.

"But Bel-chan, aren't you a little _young_ to attend a couple's ball?" Lussuria asked.

"Ushishishi, so what?"

"Then the guards won't let you in." answered Levi.

"Ushishishi, shut up, octopus. They just **HAVE** to let me in. Because I'm prince. Ushishishi."

"You know, Bel." Mammon stated. "No one is going to listen to that logic of yours."

"Ushishi, then I'll just kill them to go in then." Bel said as he took out a silver knife that glittered in the sunlight that passed through the window.

"Bel-sempai, you know." Fran stated this time. "This is in fact an _undercover_ mission. If you kill the guards, our target will definitely know you're there. And our whole mission will fail."

"He's got a point, Bel. Besides, how am I supposed to attend a couple's ball? If I use my illusion to make myself appear like a woman, I won't be able to concentrate on finding our target." added Mammon.

The grin on Bel's face turned into a slight frown as he stopped pinching Mammon's face.

"Then Boss, who shall go for the mission then?" asked Lussuria.

"Bel is too young, Fran is even younger, Mammon cannot concentrate if he uses his illusion." Squalo stated. "So they're all out."

There is silent in the room while the guardians waited for the boss's answer.

"I'll go." Xanxus finally answered, breaking the silent in the room.

"But, but… Bossu. Why would you go for the mission personally when we can go instead?" Levi questioned.

"Shut up. Do you have anything against my decision, Trash?" Xanxus opened his eyes and shot Levi a death glare.

"NO ! Definitely no !" Levi bowed. "I'll follow whatever decision made by the boss."

Xanxus closed his eyes again.

"I'll go because I'm going to make sure you trashes don't let the enemy escape this time."

Silent filled the room once again. The guardians lowered their heads, as if introspection their mistake of letting the target escaped the last time.

"So," Lussuria broke the silent. "who shall be your partner then? May I be able to accompany you to go, Boss?"

The rest starred at him. Just the image of Lussuria dressed as a woman will be able to kill their brains.

"Boss, how about me?" Levi asked.

The rest shot him a glare that says "No way in hell !" If Levi is dressed as a woman, it'll be even worse than Lussuria.

All the guardians turned to their boss for an answer.

Xanxus is having a little thought in his mind. So far: Mammon cannot because of his size. Bel and Fran cannot because they're too young. He wants to see neither Lussuria **NOR **Levi in a dress. So that's left ….

"Squalo, you're coming with me." Xanxus opened his eyes and looked at his right hand man.

"VOI ! I'm not attending a couple's ball ! I'm not even going to dressed like a woman !" Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs.

The rest gave a sigh of relieve. Sure, seeing Squalo dressed as a woman will be better than seeing Lussuria or Levi dressed as a woman.

"Aww, Squ-chan don't be like that. If the boss chose you, you'll have no other choice than to go." Lussuria said as he approached Squalo. "Now, shall I think about how I shall make your dress?"

"VOI ! Lussuria, you're not going to make me wear any of those things." Squalo stepped away from Lussuria. "You can go if you like being dressed in those things, just don't let me see it !"

"Ushishi. Squalo, you're acting selfish." said Bel as he stepped towards Squalo, Mammon still in his arms. "You know that Lussuria won't make a very convincing woman."

"Aww, Bel'chan. Thant's mean."

"VOI ! Then you mean _I_ look like a convincing woman?" Squalo glared at Bel.

"Well, Taichou. You _do_ with that hair of yours." Fran answered.

"VOI ! What is that, Fran?" Squalo shouted at Fran.

"Ushishishi. Nice one, Froggy. Now the Prince wants to see Squalo in a dress even more." Bel laughed his signature laugh as he stepped closer and closer to Squalo.

"VOI ! Get away from me, you assholes !"

"Squalo, be reasonable." said Mammon. "We're going to accomplish this mission as a make up for our failure the last time. So if you're the only one to fit, we _can_ get this mission done."

"Please~, Squ-chan."

Squalo felt all eyes on him, and it's getting irritating !

"Urgh, FINE !" Squalo shouted. "But only this ONCE ! I'm not going to do it a second time !"

"YAY ! You finally agreed, Squ-chan !" Lussuria cheered as he made an attempt to hug Squalo but failed as Squalo stepped aside.

"Ushishishi. Tonight's going to be interesting."

* * *

Xanxus closed his eyes as he drank the alcohol he had in his glass.

They had arrived at the couple's ball that evening. Everything before this is like WWIII. With Squalo's shouts that can be heard through the whole Varia mansion and Lussuria trying to pick out a dress for him. After one hour of finally making Squalo wear the white dress, they took another hour of applying make-up on his face and getting his hair done.

Xanxus opened one eye as he looked at Squalo who was looking for their assassination target in the crowd of people.

He was dressed in a white silken dress that gathered at his shoulders to hide his slightly wide shoulders. He's wearing long white sleeved gloves to hide his artificial arm. The dress continued down and ended at his feet. The one hour of make up doing seemed to be worth it. The truth is …

Squalo looked like a girl.

As Xanxus sat at the bar, draining all the alcohol, Squalo was having a hard time looking for their assassination target and trying to get away from the numerous men who wanted to flirt and grope him at the same time.

Both of them were too busy that they didn't notice a group of people watching over them.

* * *

"Mammon-chan, so you're lying about not able to create illusion and look for the target at the same time?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"Ushishi, you're the Arcobaleno of the mist pacifier. The world's strongest illusionist."

"That's right. I just don't like to do work without payment. Especially when other people can do it for me instead."

"But won't Bossu and Squalo know it as well?"

"Well, Taichou probably know that Mammon-san will charge him if he spills the truth. And Bossu had probably planned Taichou to be his partner in the first place."

"But that doesn't give us reason to be here."

"Ushishi. The reason is, there's no reason we should miss out something _THIS_ interesting. Ushishi, Squalo looked look a girl."

* * *

The group of people, under the protection of the illusion created by Mammon, were sitting at one corner of the room watching their boss and second in command.

"Hey, sweetie. You want to join us to have a drink over there?"

"Young lady, would you like to dance?"

"You're so adorable. Want to follow me?"

…

Squalo shook his head, knowing that if he speak, his voice will give him away.

* * *

"Ushishishi. Squalo sure is popular among men."

"How is he ever going to find the target if he keeps getting flirted by random men?"

"But if we go look for the target ourselves, Boss and Squalo will know that we came."

"And they'll kill us later for witnessing their 'date'."

"The only thing we can do is watch and leave the target to them."

* * *

"Voi, Boss. Can you help with searching our target? I'm having a hard time finding him with so many trashes surrounding me." Squalo asked Xanxus through the wireless.

"Hmph, that's your job, trash." Xanxus replied through his wireless. "Don't expect me to help you with trashy little things like this." He removed his wireless as he crushed it into pieces.

"Voi, Boss?" Squalo questioned as he heard the connection being cut off.

_Tch. That Damn Boss. If you're not going to search for the target then why are you here in the first place?_

Xanxus smirked at the pissed off expression on Squalo's face. He's able to see his shark in the huge crowd but Squalo wasn't able to with all the attention he attracted from the other men.

_That trashy target. If I ever find him, I'll __**MAKE SURE**__ he's dead __**THIS**__ time for making me suffer all this shit._

"Excuse me, my lady."

Squalo turned around and saw a man standing beside him.

The man bowed.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely as he brought his hand out.

Squalo observed the man in front of him.

_This is our target !_

Squalo nodded as he locked his hand with others.

As they danced through the crowds, Squalo was plotting on how to kill this man in front of him without being noticed. In the end, he just thought that he'll bring this guy outside and take away his life.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Squalo asked in a rather high pitch voice, quieter than usual, as the music ended and they were quite close to the gate.

"Sure." He replied, still not letting go of Squalo's hand, as he walked out with Squalo.

* * *

"Wow, Taichou actually managed to fool the target into believing he's a girl."

"Ushishishi. This is getting better than what the Prince expected. Maybe we should use this more often."

"But Squalo already said that he's not going to do this ever again."

"Besides, Bossu probably won't allow Taichou to be the bait during target mission anymore, Bel-sempai."

"Sigh. Squ-chan really must know that he's a really good bait."

"Hey, you guys. Where did Bossu go?"

* * *

As the other Varia members were having their little chatting session, the target is having a little stroll outside the ball with a very unhappy Squalo in silence.

"By the way," the target finally broke the silent between the two as they reached the river. "I haven't know who you are."

"Oww, you want to know who I am?" Squalo smirked. "I'll be the one that's gonna take away your life." he answered as he took out a dagger and thrust it into his throat.

"Gah !" he managed to scream out before collapsing onto the ground.

"Tch, useless trash." Squalo said as he threw the dagger on the ground and intended to walk away until something stopped him.

"VOI ! What the fuck are you doing?" Squalo turned his head towards the supposingly dead target who grabbed his ankle to prevent him from walking away. "Why are you still not dead?"

"Hehehe" he laughed as he looked up to face Squalo. "I'm gonna be dead." he held up the dagger that Squalo threw. "But you're gonna be dead with me." he made an attempt to stab Squalo as he finished that sentence.

Just then, a bright yellow-orange blast made its way to the dagger and sent it flying out of the almost dead man's hand. While another blast was hit on the man's forehead and sent the man's blood flowing out as he landed on the ground with a thud.

Squalo turned his head just in time to see the source of the attack.

Xanxus.

"Voi, why you came, Shitty Boss?" Squalo smirked. "I thought you're not going to care about shitty little things like this?"

"I _DID_ came to ensure the mission succeed." Xanxus answered as he approached Squalo.

"Tch" Squalo turned his head away. "Are we going to go back now?"

"No." Xanxus gave his answer as he took Squalo's wrist and headed back to the ball.

"VOI ! Boss, what are you doing?" Squalo shouted as he tried to free his hand from Xanxus but only resulted in Xanxus grabbing it tighter.

"Shut up, Trash."

* * *

Xanxus continue tugging Squalo until they were inside the ball.

"Now," Xanxus reached out his hand. "shall we dance, _my lady_?"

"Voi, don't be ridiculous." Squalo whispered softly. "If we got the mission done, there's no point of us staying here any longer. Can't we just leave?"

"I'm the boss here." Xanxus answered. "And I say _NO_." he finished the sentence as he forced Squalo to drift through the crowd with him.

* * *

"Wow ! Is it my imagination? Or is it an illusion? Or is it that Bossu is actually _dancing_ with the long-hair Taichou?"

"It _does_ seem like so, Fran-chan."

"Ushishi, the Prince isn't expecting this."

"Shall we continue staying here? Since the mission is completed already."

"Of course, Mammon-chan ! We did came to see _this_, not the mission."

* * *

"Voi, Boss. Why are we doing _this_?"

"Because I said so, Trash."

As they continued going around the room in circles, Squalo is getting more and more irritated. But he refused to just leave Xanxus there and walk away. He'll have hell to pay after that.

"Sigh. This is going to be a long night…."

When they're _finally_ done and ready to leave, Squalo is so godamn mentally sick from what he went through the entire night.

"Shit this." he cried out when they're inside the limousine, on their way to the Varia mansion. "I'm never going to do this again."

"I won't be so sure about it." Xanxus smirked. "I kindda like how you look now. You should dress like that more often."

"Quit being ridiculous."

"I'm not." he leaned closer to Squalo.

"Voi, what are you doing, Bo-" he was interrupted when Xanxus planted a firm kiss on his mouth.

For a good few seconds, Squalo just sit there, too stunned to do anything, and let Xanxus brought one hand up to cradle the back of his neck, lacing his fingers through the long silvery hair.

When they finally came up for air, Squalo finally managed to find back his voice.

"Voi, what was that for？"

"Hmph, you'll find out someday soon." Xanxus replied, turning away from Squalo.

* * *

"Sigh. It seems that Squalo still don't understand Boss's feeling towards him heh?"

"Can't be helped. Those two are always fighting. It's no surprised that Squ-chan don't understand."

"But people do say that action speaks louder than words right? Then how is it possible for Taichou to not get it?"

"Well, he probably thought that Boss is teasing him like always."

"Sigh, I sure am worried for those two's relationship..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for that lack of vocabulary and most likely grammar mistakes. Also sorry for the story to turn out like this, I had no idea how to continue…. *face plant* Maybe I'll write a sequel to this someday when I thought of how to continue.

I didn't mention which Varia member said what because I thought it'll be more mysterious like that. Hope you guys know who said what.

Please review.


End file.
